1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction and model building toys. Specifically, the invention is a system of construction elements that are coupled together to form various shapes and models. The construction elements are capable of being interconnected and configured to form interesting, educational, and entertaining designs, models, and construction projects. The nature of the construction elements also enables movement of some construction elements relative to other construction elements when coupled together.
2. Description of Related Art
The state of the prior art is replete with building blocks and other similar types of toys that enable construction elements to be coupled together to build models, shapes, patterns or designs in three dimensions. While these construction elements are referred to as toys, it should not be assumed that they are simplistic devices. The construction elements are capable of building complex shapes and models. Furthermore, they often include the ability to incorporate actuable elements such that they can be powered by mechanical or electrical devices, or even by manual manipulation. The result is that the construction elements are often minor engineering feats in and of themselves.
Given this introduction to so-called toy construction elements, it should not be surprising to realize that construction elements are capable of rather amazing and even ingenious ways of interlocking to thereby form rather complex models, shapes, patterns and designs.
However, given the fact that there are many different types of construction elements, and that there are many different types of connection schemes that can be used to connect them, it should also not be surprising that new and advantageous construction elements and ways of connecting them together are still possible.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of building elements that include new and advantageous means of building construction projects, models, shapes, patterns or designs, wherein only a small number of construction elements are capable of being combined in a variety of ways to enable an imaginative user to build both simple and complex projects. Finally, it would be advantageous to provide a plurality of construction elements that can be actuated so as to pivot, rotate, and otherwise move relative to each other by application of mechanical force to thereby animate the construction projects, models, shapes, patterns or designs.